The specific aim of the study is to determine if administration of GH increases protein synthesis in the liver and muscle, fractional rate of mitochondrial protein synthesis, rate of gluconeogenesis and free fatty acid turnover. The response to these will be determined during the postprandial and postabsorptive state. We have completed the postabsorptive part of the study and analysis of those samples is currently underway. There was no patient activity during the last year. Six of the twenty participants who have been approved for the study are complete. We are waiting for analysis of the first group of the study before continuing with the remaining studies. Analysis of the samples is currently underway in the Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core Laboratory.